Orange Juice
by colonelduckie
Summary: This an alternate ending the the episode MOUSER Attack. What if Mikey and Donnie got captured by Shredder instead of being saved by Leo and Raph?
1. Captured

Mikey and Donnie were suspended by their wrists from the ceiling looking at the mutant dog, Mikey named Dogpound. Ever since their little argument with Raph and Leo cause the four brothers to split into A team and B team things have not gone very well for either team. More so for the so called B team of Mikey and Donnie.

"We have two of the turtles," Bradford growled into the phone to his master the Shredder.

"Bring them to me," the cold voice came from the other end.

"Guess you are going a trip," Bradford smiled.

"Oh I trip! I love trips!" Mikey smiled.

"Not that kind of trip Mikey," Donnie said sadly.

"Oh," Mikey said dejected seeing the look on his brother's face.

Bradford called over two of the Purple Dragons to bring him chains for their legs. Mikey and Donnie started to rapidly kick their feet so Bradford could not bind their legs. Already sick of dealing with the turtles Bradford backhanded both turtles rendering them unconscious.

Leo tried to call Donnie's T-phone, then Mikey's

"Something's wrong," Leo said as he and Raph tried to stop the M.O.U.S.E.R.S from knocking down the door.

"I should have known they would need us to bail them out!" Raph said angrily right before the M.O.U.S.E.R.S broke down the door knocking the pair down.

Bradford ripped Donnie and Mikey down from wall and dragged them behind him on his way to Foot HQ.

Mikey's and Donnie's wrists were bound separately, while their legs were shackled together. If they were to make a run for it they would hardly be able to move their feet in addition to being chained together.

"The turtles my lord," Bradford bowed to his master.

"Take them to the dungeon," Shredder spoke coldly.

Leo and Raph broke threw the glass roof.

"They're not here," Leo said.

"Where would they be?" Raph asked.

"If I knew we would be there," Leo said just before another swarm of M.O.U.S.E.R.S started to chase them.

"What the hell!" Raph complained, "I wish Donnie was here! He would know how to get these things off out tails!"

Mikey slowly opened his eyes. His wrists were sore, but no long had chains on them. He could hear almost rhythmic dropping. It was too dark to tell where he was. Mikey slowly tried to stand up; he did. It was walking that was difficult he soon discovered he his feet were chained to the wall.

"Uh bro," Mikey said, "we have small problemo here." No answer came from Donnie. "Dude you even here?" Mikey tried to look around for this is brother, it was not hard to find him, "bro? this is not funny wake up." Nothing. Mikey sat down again and brought his knees to his plastron. He placed a hand on one knee only to find it bleeding, "maybe we do need the others..."

It seemed like forever to Mikey, but in reality only an hour passed between when he woke up and when he got his first visitor. There was a door on the other side of their cell, and when it opened it let in a small amount of light. Just enough for Mikey to see Donnie seemingly sleeping beside him.

"Wake up turtle," a voice came kicking Donnie's foot jerking the brainy turtle awake.

Mikey looked up to meet the eyes, if you can call them that of their mortal enemy. Donnie jerked awake, "Mikey!" he called out annoyed thinking it was his brother joking around.

"Not me bro," Mikey said sadly. That was when Donnie looked up.

"The Shredder," Donnie said in almost awe. Yes they have seen him, and yes he whipped their shells, but to see him again was frightening.

"Were not in Kansas and more," Mikey said to Donnie, "unless we are...that would be freaky! Imagine-" Mikey stopped when a strong hand struck him across his face.

"Silence turtle," Shredder hissed. Mikey shrunk slightly into his shell. "That's better. Now let's play a game, I like to call it; tell me where to find Hamato Yoshi or die."

"That does not sound like a very fun game," Mikey said slightly annoyed.

"Mikey it's not supposed to be fun," Donnie said gently.

"Well, you seem so eager to talk," Shredder gave Mikey the most frightening smile he had ever seen in his life. "Here are the rules," Shredder paced in front of Mikey, "you don't answer, I will use this on your brother," he pulled a whip out. The two turtles gasped, "don't believe me?" Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but for the first time he was speechless, and this was the worst time to be speechless, "too slow," Shredder said as he brought the whip down on Donnie's shoulder.

"I believe you!" Mikey yelled as Shredder got ready to strike Donnie again.

"Good, now tell me your names."

Mikey paused for a second looking to Donnie for reassurance. Donnie nodded quickly, "I'm Michelangelo...and this is Donatello," he pointed from himself and then to Donnie, "but everyone calls me Mikey and him Donnie..." Mikey felt as if his heart would break his plastron.

"Very good, Michelangelo," Shredder said coldly, "now your father is Hamato Yoshi correct?"

Mikey bit his lip, and nodded, "yes."

"You are such a good boy Michelangelo," Shredder laughed, "now how can I send these to you father?" he help up a purple and orange mask. Both boys reached for their eyes, neither one realized they were missing their masks. Shredder laughed again and then turned out of the room and left with a swish of his cape.

"Donnie what just happened?" Mikey asked.

"Really Mikey? You don't have a clue what just happened?"

"Well your plan did not go as planned! The lights came back on lame!"

"That's not my fault!" Donnie argued, "besides your the one who allowed the phone to be taken!"

"It only got taken because the light came on and they chained us!"

Donnie let out a heavy breath, "anyway we need to make a plan and get out of here."

"How? Mikey asked we can't walk, we don't know where we are, we don't even have our phones...maybe we should just wait for the guys to save us."

"And have them think they are better then us no way!" Donnie said.

"Bro, we got captured by Shredder...and they didn't.

"Let me think Mikey."

Leo and Raph were stilling on a roof praying no more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were chasing them. "Donnie's not answering his phone," Leo said. It had been over and hour since they have made contact with their brothers.

"Mikey's not answering either, I even texted him a picture of pizza," Raph said, "so how you going to tell Splinter you lost them?"

"Me?" Leo said sharply, "you are the one who teased them!"

"Well you are the one who sent the 'B' team out!" Raph spat back.

"Regardless it's dangerous for them to be out, we need to find them," Leo looked at his phone, "do you remember how Donnie said we can use these things to track?"

Raph laughed, "I tune out that stuff," he said.

Leo sighed. Raph was right, he also tuned out what Donnie said, and right now they needed his technical know-how, "let's call April, maybe she can help."

"We can't," Rah said, "her phone was stolen remember?"

"Oh yeah," Leo said rubbing his head, "well guess we have to go to her window." Just as they jumped down from the roof, they saw more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. "not still!" Leo complained.

Leo and Raph ran to April's trying to out run the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. They did manage to get to April's after fighting off the newest round of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Leo knocked on April's window while Raph kept an eye out for the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Hey guys!" April smiled, "did you find my phone?"

"Uh..." Leo trailed, "no...not really...well we did...but then..."

Raph rolled his eyes and pushed Leo, "ya see Mikey and Donnie were in charge of getting it back and they disappeared."

"Wait what?" April said concerned.

"We lost contact with them," Leo said.

"Have you told Master Splinter?" April asked.

Leo grinned wide, "not exactly."

"You need to tell him! What if the foot get them!" April gave both turtles a stern look. Leo backed away.

"She has a point," Leo said, "Splinter should know we lost contact with the others."

"Good luck," April said, "and keep me in the loop. I have to talk to my aunt...she will get me a new phone soon."

"Alright," Leo said as he and Raph headed back home to tell their father they lost their younger brothers. Just as they were about to jump down the man hole to go home, the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. came after them.

"Not again!" Raph groaned.

Bradford waited with Stockman in the alley way the turtles often used. "So this thing with keep those robots chasing the other turtles?" he said taking the canister and tossing it in the air and catching it with one hand.

"Hey be careful with that!" Stockman cried trying to stop the mutant dog.

"Hey!" Bradford growled trying to hold off Stockman. In his haste he dropped the canister, causing it to stay the pair.

"I think we lost them," Leo said from the top of their current lamp post.

"Yeah me too," Raph said.

"Let's get home before they find us again, we need to talk to Splinter."

* * *

A/N: this fic was inspired by a piece of art on deviantART by dgLari, the piece is under the same name


	2. The Gift

Leo and Raph knelt down in front of their father and master, "father I'm sorry," Leo said lowering head, "but we-I have lost contact with Donatello and Michelangelo." "Lost contact," Splinter said stroking his beard, "how?" "We have tried calling them, but we can't get a hold of them," Leo explained, "Sensei we looked for them. . . " Splinter placed a paw on Leo's shoulder, "there is no need to fret. You know Michelangelo he could have simply gotten distracted," Splinter gave his sons a reassuring smile. "Just try looking again, this time split up. Leonardo you look on the surface, Raphael you look in the sewers. I will stay home in case they do come home on their own." "Hai sensei," Leo said and he and Raph stood up and bowed. - Raph was walking around the sewers checking all the areas they usually visited first. Raph hated to admit when he was wrong, but this was one time he could have been wrong. . .Yeah he liked to tease is brothers and he thought he was better then he was. They were still his brothers and they were good in their own ways. Donnie was skilled with science and Mikey...he was good at not thinking and according to Splinter that was a good skill to have. "Damn it Mikey!" Raph yelled, "this is not funny! And I can't believe you are going alone with this Donnie! It was a joke! You are both good...kindda..." - "Arigato, Murakami-san," Leo said bowing to the blind noodle shop own. "I am sure your brothers will turn up! If they come I will tell them to call you Leonardo-san!" Murakami smiled and waved to the blue clad turtle. Leo kicked a rock he had to find his brothers. It was his fault they were now missing. "Funny seeing you here," Bradford laughed seeing. "Dogpound!" Leo called drawing his katanas. "I'm not here to fight, I have gift for you." Leo lowered his katanas slightly, "a gift for me? From you serious?" Bradford tossed Leo as small black box tied with black ribbon. Leo caught the box and went to open it, "it's not for you." "But you said-" "I know what I said!" Bradford snapped, "give it to Hamato Yoshi." Leo looked down at the box, and when he looked back up the mutant dog was gone. Leo took the box and ran home. "Father!" Leo called as he jumped over the turnstile, "while I was out Bradford gave this to me. He said it was a gift." Splinter took the box from Leo. He removed the ribbon and in the box there was a note that held the foot clan symbol on the front of the card. Once the card was removed it reveled two strips of fabric, one orange and one purple. Splinter did not react right away, first he read the note. The not was simple; To my old friend Hamato Yoshi. Splinter crushed the note in his paw. Splinter took the masks from the box and held them to his chest, "my sons." Leo looked up at his father. "We need to get them back from the Shredder," Splinter said firmly. - "Donnie," Mikey said. "Yeah Mikey," Donnie said knowing where this was going. "How long have been here?" "Mikey I told you I don't know." "Yeah, but if you had to guess," Mikey said wiggling his toes. "A day or two," Donnie said. "I want pizza, do you think they will feed us?" "If they feed us I don't think it will be pizza." "Donnie," Mikey said again. "What is Mikey?" "I'm scared." "Me too Mikey, me too." Donnie and Mikey sat in an odd silence until the door opened revealing the dim light once again, "Hey," Karai said, "fancy seeing you here." "Karai!" Donnie and Mikey said together. "Oh I'm not here to hurt you," She smiled. "Oh good," Mikey sighed. Karai laughed, "I'm here to tell you my father is on his way." Mikey's face fell, "that's right, and he will hurt you." Soon they could hear the clinking metal of Shredder walking. "Hello turtles," he greeted the brothers. Karai crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Shredder looked at Donnie, "tell me Donatello where can I find Hamato Yoshi?" "Why would I tell you?" Donnie said. "Because if you don't this will happen," Shredder balled his hand into a fist and punched Mikey square in the beak. "Hey that hurt!" Mikey called. "Silence turtle!" Shredder snapped using one of the claws on his gauntlet to make a small mark on Mikey's cheek, "now," Shredder said, "tell me where to find your father or I will cut this us and make him into turtle soup." "That's cold man! Real cold!" "I said silence!" Shredder he smacked Mikey once again. He then picked Mikey up and held him in one strong hand, "where can I can find Hamato Yoshi!" he yelled. "We would never tell you!" Mikey snapped. Shredder took Mikey and threw him at Donnie causing the smaller of the two turtles to hit his head on the back wall knocking him out. "Mikey!" Donnie called, "hey! Wake up!" Donnie shook his brother. - "We are going to get your brothers," Splinter said still holding the masks in his paw. "But Sensei," Leo said. "But nothing Leonardo," Splinter said, "the Shredder has two of my sons, and I will not allow him to lay a hand on them." Leo looked up at his father, "hai sensei." He took a deep breath, "I have a strange request," he said. "What is it my son?" Splinter said. "Can I see Donnie and Mikey's masks?" "Yes you may," Splinter said handed him the masks. "Thanks you sensei," Leo said and he started to tie Donnie's mask around his upper arm and then did the same with Mikey's. Splinter smiled at his son and placed a paw on Leo's shoulder, "that his very noble of you." Leo smiled, "it will be a reminder on how I failed when and I must fight to bring them home. It comes with being the leader right sensei?" "Yes my son," Splinter nodded. 


End file.
